A Night With a ShowOff
by JigsawUnknown
Summary: Spend the night with an arrogant, girlfriend stealing, bleach blonde ShowOff? Count me in! Dolph Ziggler/OC. Dedicated to MandaBearTx


**I made no money from this. This is purely for entertainment purposes. Dolph Ziggler/ Nick Nemeth is property of the WWE. Amanda belongs to MandaBearTx, for whom this story is for.**

"GLRRGH!" Amanda gurgled from behind her ball gag as her Master shoved two of his meaty fingers inside of her.. Spread eagle in a… a...um. What was it? Oh yeah… What's known as a flexible tie in the world of BDSM. On her back with her wrists tied to the middle rails of the headboard and her ankles tied to the outer rails. Spread _wide _open for her Master of the evening. She was beginning to find it progressively difficult to remember how she found herself in this rather… precarious position. Oh wait…

"_Oh my goodness, that was SO awesome Amanda! I'm so glad you got me to come with you to this live event thingy! That was so much fun and those guys were totally hot!" said Jenny, Amanda's best friend, as they walked to the nearest Starbucks._

"_You're saying that like I don't know. That's what I've been trying to tell you! But, noooo, it's always 'Those guys are just a buncha' stupid, juiced up meat heads, blah, blah, blah… Pro wrestling's fake, yam, yam, yam..', said Amanda, mockingly._

"_Yeah well….whatever. It was still good though. Ooh! And that one guy was SOOOOO fine! What was his name? Erm….Riddler? No… Fiddler? Nah, that ain't it… Umm…"_

"_His name is Dolph __**ZIGGLER**__, stupid! Jeez…. and hands off! He's allll mine!" Amanda giggled as they entered the coffee shop. Amanda and Jenny went up to the counter, ordered two lattes then sat down at a table waiting for their beverages to cool._

"_Oh really? All yours, huh? You wouldn't even know what to do with a man like that!" Jenny sneered playfully._

_"Would to! And it's not like it even matters anyway. It's not like Dolph Ziggler is just gonna magically-"_

"_Excuse me ladies, I don't mean to interrupt, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation on the way here. Pardon my prying." Dolph Ziggler said with a blinding grin. "But anyway, my reason for coming over here", he turned to Amanda, "was you, sweetheart." Amanda just gaped at him, still stuck on the fact that Dolph Ziggler, __**THE DOLPH ZIGGLER, **__was even talking to them._

"_You said you would know what to do with a man like me. Well, I'm here to challenge-...Sweetie, I know I'm incredibly attractive and all, but stop drooling and pay attention. I'm making you a once in a lifetime offer." Ziggler rolled his eyes. "As I was saying… I'm here to challenge that little theory. Here's my hotel room number at the Hilton, if you feel brave, and if not, have a nice night." And with that, he turned and left._

"_Holy…..shit." Jenny turned and looked at her friend. _

"_Oh my goodness! Dolph Ziggler just asked you to fuck!" She screamed. It suddenly became deathly silent in the coffee shop. "What? Go about your business, people!" Everyone resumed to mind their own business. "Soooooo…...you gonna do it?" Jenny asked excitedly._

"_What?! No!" Amanda said incredulously._

"_Whaddaya' mean 'no'? The sexiest man in the friggin' world wants you in his bed and you are actually gonna turn him down?!...Well, fine….you think I could pass as you? Maybe if it's like really dark and-"_

"_Ok, ok! I get it!" Amanda said exasperatedly. "I see your point, but I don't even know him, I mean he could be secretly insane, or have like, a crazy ex come in and shoot me or something like that! I just don't know."_

"_MandaBear, look at me. I understand why you're hesitant, but life is too short for regrets. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and if I were you, I wouldn't be sitting here thinking about it. I'd be in that room having wild, passionate sex with that Adonis! Go girl. Live life!"_

_Amanda gave her friend a grateful smile, remembering exactly why Jenny was her best friend. "You're right, babe. I need to just stop worrying and over thinking and just have some fun with that beautiful, bleach blonde hunk across the street! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna go and get me some! Wooo!" she said excitedly._

"_Alright Ric Flair, go get him!" Jenny said jokingly._

Oh yeah….That's how she got here. She remembers getting to the hotel and pacing outside of the Superstar's door for what seemed like hours, trying to muscle up the courage to knock. Well until said Superstar yanked open the door and dragged her into the dark hotel room. Everything was a blur from there, she remembers him claiming her mouth in a scorching kiss, tearing off her clothes, pushing her down on the bed and moving her up to the headboard. Then, he took his tongue and dragged along all of the curves and ridges of her voluptuous body and then stopping completely to stare at her flushed face and the heaving of her large breasts, staring like she was T-Bone Steak and he hadn't eaten in _months_.

"_Oh yeah… this was a great idea." he said with a wolfish grin. Amanda flushed at his look of lust. "Now, before we get started, I need you to understand a couple of things" he began as he tweaked and twisted one of Amanda's nipples. "Tonight, I'm in charge, totally and completely. You will do what I say, as I say, when I say unless told otherwise. Do you understand?" Amanda took too long to answer, so one was forced from her with a hard twist of her nipples._

"_OW! I-I understand…." She whimpered._

"_Mmmm, good girl...Oh! And before I forget, you will address me as 'Master' for the rest of the night, and if you __**forget**__, there will be consequences."_

_Amanda's eyes went wide at this. "Wh-huh? 'Master'? I don't know who you think you are, but I am a grown woman, nobody owns me!" Amanda said indignantly. Dolph simply stared and waited for her to finish her little rant. When she was done, he got off of her and walked over to the closet of the hotel room. Amanda looked at Ziggler with wide, fearful eyes thinking that her night of adventure was about to come to anticlimactic end. Dolph pulled out a 13 inch paddle from the top shelf of the closet and slowly stalked back to the bed. He set the paddle down on the foot of the bed and hauled Amanda up to her feet and swiftly bent her over the bed._

_Amanda waited with bated breath on what the blonde man had planned for her. The look in his eyes when he returned to the bed was one that said 'I am not to be trifled with'. Dolph picked up the paddle and made his way behind Amanda._

"_Tonight you will learn your place in this bedroom." he said in a cold tone of voice._

"_I-I'm sorry, D-Dolph…" _

"_You will be." Dolph said as he raised the paddle to shoulder level and swung it like a baseball bat, right into the plump ass of his slave of the night. The smack against Amanda's flesh echoed throughout the room. Amanda's eyes went wide and her jaw slack._

"_Count them out. Every smack. Am I understood?"_

"_Y-yes." she forced out._

_Dolph raised the paddle again._

_**SMACK**_

"_Two." she whimpered._

_**SMACK**_

"_Three!"_

_**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK**_

"_Four! Five! Six!" she screamed. _

_**SMACK**_

"_AH!...seven…"she grunted._

_Dolph pushed two of his fingers inside of her now wet pussy and thrust them in and out of her. "What was that, girl? I couldn't hear you." He asked as he searched for her G-Spot._

_Amanda squeezed her eyes shut as she breathed heavily and remembered how to use her voice. "I s-said…..oh god..oh, ah….said...AH-! He found it._

"_What was that, Amanda? Hmm? Were you trying to tell me something?" _

"_Ah ah ah…..ohhhhhh fuck….mmm….ah ha, Oh shit!" _

"_Come on darling, you have to speak up."_

"_Oh fuck, I'm gonna... oh oh oh, s-s-se"_

"_What was that, babe?! Speak! Up! ...Damn that's hot… Come on, honey. Let me hear you!"_

"_OH FUCK! SEVEN!" Amanda screamed as she came._

_Dolph chuckled at the woman's climactic proclamation. "Ohhhh, seven, you say? Good girl. Now I'll be nice tonight, just for you, and let you off with a warning instead of the rest of your punishment….That and my dick is as hard as a fucking rock right now."_

Oh yeah….. That's how she got here…

"Oh Amanda, you look so damn sexy all spread open for me" he growled. "You want my cock, baby? Hmm? You want me to fuck you into this mattress and ,make you forget your own fucking name for tonight? Yeah?" All Amanda could do was shakily nod her head. "Don't worry my lovely, I'll give it to you….fuck, you're tight...I'll give it to you right now."

Dolph pounced on top of Amanda's prone form and and positioned his cock at her entrance. He rubbed the head of his dick on her moist folds making her whimper. Then, tired of teasing, he slammed home inside of Amanda's wet pussy.

"MMMMPPHHH!" was Amanda's muffled scream.

"Ahhh, fuck yeah!" Dolph grunted as he began to thrust wildly into Amanda.

Tears of pleasure, bordering pain, sprang into Amanda's eyes as Dolph pounded into her. Being tied down and spread open left her without purchase and forced her to take his cock as deep as it could go, hitting her G-Spot mercilessly. All she could do was take all the pleasure he was giving her and hope she didn't pass out.

"You like that girl? Huh? You like this big cock battering your tiny hole? All tied down and….shit...defenseless? Oh fuck..you feel so good!" Dolph growled down at Amanda. He leaned down and licked the tears off her face as he thrusted relentlessly into her hot, wet core.

Amanda could feel her release coming. It was building inside her and she could feel it from her toes to the tips of her hair. Her nerve endings felt like they were on fire, making her delirious from the pleasure.

"MMMM! MMMPPHH! MMMMMGG!" Amanda babbled to Dolph trying to tell him she was cumming. And as if he read her mind, or could understand gibberish…

"You gonna cum babe? I'm gonna cum too, you sexy vixen. You gonna cum for me?"

She nodded her head eagerly.

"Then cum for me, right now! He shouted as he began to rub his thumb over her clit.

Amanda squeezed her eyes shut and hopelessly pulled at her restraints to gain some control, some purchase before her orgasm broke her in half.

"MMMMAAAAAAAHHHHH! AHHHH! MMMOOLPPPHH! Amanda screamed as she came, before passing out. Dolph pulled out and stroked himself to completion all over Amanda's breasts.

"Ahhhh, baby!" Dolph shouted as he came.

Dolph collapsed on top of Amanda's unconscious body as he came down from his orgasm. After regaining his breath, he looked down at Amanda and smiled. He removed her restraints and gag, and went to the bathroom for a wet cloth to clean off Amanda's chest. He threw the cloth somewhere on the floor, crawled into bed with Amanda and pulled her close.

"They don't call me the showoff for nothin'." He yawned as he fell into a post coital slumber with his charge of the night.

**Please review and tell me what you guys think. I appreciate all who leave reviews, because those people are awesome and understand the struggle. Amanda, I hope you liked it and forgive me for taking so long!**


End file.
